Desperate Heroines
by xianpububbles
Summary: Surrounded by men that did not have the courage to simply love her, Diana found little ways to gratify her small desires. WWLS


Desperate Heroines By Xianpububbles

She was blessed by the gods and yet cursed by fate. Surrounded by men that did not have the courage to simply love her, Diana had lived much of her life without knowing true passion. She was tired of her banishment from love and found little ways to gratify her small desires.

Diana was completely absorbed in her monitor duty. Technically she was doing a fine job, except for the fact that she was clearly concentrating on only one screen.

His young, firm body was sweating up a storm as he lifted a barbell with several weights above his head in the training room. She watched the muscles on his bare chest expand and contract with every breath.

Diana was biting her lower lip and tilting her head for a better view. She could feel herself starting to blush. She was thoroughly abusing the zoom function on the training room surveillance camera to get a better angle.

Suddenly the tanned god-like figure stopped, and he got up. It looked like someone was in the training room with him.

Diana searched the screen for the intruder that had interrupted his beautiful training session.

Diana was a bit irritated when the monitor showed Kara's figure walking towards him. She was saying something. Diana looked across the control panels searching furiously for the audio button.

_There_. Diana pushed it and listened intently.

Kara had her hand on his arm. "So we only need one more person for the volleyball game if you're interested, Longshadow. It'll be really fun, especially if you're there." She gave him her most charming smile.

Diana felt a cramp in her stomach. She tried to think back to what she had to eat that afternoon.

Longshadow looked back toward the punching bag. "Batman says I should be in top shape for the next procedure. I really shouldn't deviate from my planned workouts. Maybe some other time, Kara,"

"Promise?"

"Promise." He smiled at her.

"I'll hold you to it."

Kara left the training room and Longshadow headed for the punching bag and began to beat it rigorously.

Diana followed him with the camera and continued to toy with the zoom function.

Now Diana had audio with her eye candy. His heavy breathing was rough and coarse, but to Diana's ears it was more rousing than a siren's call.

She could hear nothing, but his panting until... "Diana!"

At the sound of her name, she jumped up knocking her chair to the ground.

Diana turned to face her. "Sh-Shayera, what are you doing here?"

Shayera looked at her closely. _Something is up_. "My shift is next. I'm your relief."

"Oh." It was the only reply Diana gave her. She was secretly searching for the button to switch off the small screen while looking at Shayera with an uncomfortable smile.

Shayera eyed Diana suspiciously. _What is she hiding?_

Shayera took a step to the right and Diana followed trying to cover the zoomed in screen of Longshadow's pectorals.

"I didn't want to do this, Diana, but you leave me no choice," Shayera seized Diana and began to tickle her sides relentlessly.

"Shayera, please..." Diana was cut off by her own laughter as she bent over to cover her stomach.

"By the gods." Shayera looks stunned at the sight of Diana's previously hidden monitor screen.

Diana looked away. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm terrible." It took Diana a few moments to realize Shayera wasn't listening to her.

Instead she was hunched over the screen with a grin on her face as she found the zoom buttons Diana has been using.

Diana felt a spark of jealously and stood in front of the screen promptly hitting the power button on the monitor.

"Hey! He's not all yours." Shayera complained but then paused to see Diana's expression.

Diana's face flushed at the thought.

"Or...Is having him all to yourself what you've been fantasizing about all day?" Shayera was closer examining Diana's reaction.

"What? No! He's much too-"

"Young? He's a clone. He's only a year old! Age is different for them."

"Well, I'm not-"

"Available? Who are you seeing? The man that ignores you and refuses to date you?"

"Shayera, it's not that simple."

"Well it's not supposed to be that hard either! Longshadow's clearly interested in you. If you don't act now he might not be around for us to argue over."

Diana looked away cringing at the thought.

Shayera sighed. "I'm sorry Diana. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But you know he's mesmerized by you. If you feel the same you should tell him. You don't want to have regrets."

"I'll think about it." Diana walks out of the control center.

"Good." _Meanwhile, I'll not be regretting this._ Shayera flipped on the small monitor again, but Longshadow was gone. She frowned.

-------------------------

Diana walked down the hall and passed the training room door. She turned and passed it again. She started pacing back and forth as her mind argued with itself.

The voices in her head began to wage war against each other. _Enough._ She scolded herself, opened the door and walked in. The room was empty.

In her haste to leave she slammed into him. If it had been any other man they'd be on the floor with an array of fractured ribs.

"Diana, you okay?" Kal had his hands on her arms.

"I'm fine." She pulled away from him and looked down the hall.

"Looking for someone?"

Diana paused wondering if she should say. "Yes, Longshadow."

"I just saw him heading for the showers." Images of Longshadow showering ran through Diana's mind and she felt a shiver down her spine.

Kal noticed a pink color appear on her cheeks. "Did you need him for something?"

There were a million thoughts pouring into Diana's mind regarding what she might need Longshadow for. None of which she wished to share with Kal. "Not your concern, Kal, but thanks for the information."

Kal let out a sigh and watched Diana walk down the hall towards the locker rooms.

A cloud of steam appeared as the door opened. Diana turned and fought the need to swoon over Longshadow's bare chest. With only a loose pair of jeans on, he still looked magnificent.

"Diana?" Longshadow felt her eyes on him and shifted his weight nervously.

-------------------------

The next morning, Diana awoke in the Themysciran Embassy only she was much warmer than usual. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked up at his gorgeous face. Recalling the immensely satisfying night he had given her, she smiled.

He was even more beautiful when he slept. Diana watched her lover breathing and listened intently to his heartbeat. She prayed that Bruce's treatment would work. She sighed and couldn't stop herself from running her hands along his hard chest again.

She was tempted to wake him with a kiss and relive their passion from last night.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. "Diana." A woman's voice whispered.

Diana pulled on a robe and quietly opened the door. It was the Embassy's secretary. "Alana, I don't really want to be disturbed right now."

"I'm sorry, Diana, but there's a guest and he demands your audience."

"Who?"

Before Alana could respond an irritated voice from the hall way answered, "Longshadow needs to be in Gotham for his lab tests in 45 minutes."

Diana clutched at her robe. "Batman!" She turned to Alana to request some privacy, but she was already heading down the stairs.

"If you could **at least** be responsible enough to ensure his arrival, the treatment center would appreciate it." Bruce was rigid and Diana thought she heard him grinding his teeth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She crossed her arms attempting to cover herself while glaring at him.

Ignoring her question he continued, "Longshadow cannot be as indulgent with his energy for tomorrow's procedure."

"I'll make sure to tell him," Diana growled back. She contemplated throwing something at him.

Bruce turned to leave. Speaking over his shoulder, "It's good to know he has someone like you in his life."

Diana's eyes were wide with shock at Bruce's words and her aggression began to settle. Her voice became softer. "Bruce I..."

He interrupted her. "For clones, its hard not having a mother figure."

Those would have been Batman's last words on Earth if Longshadow had not awoke and attempted to hold Diana back.

FIN

--------------------------------

AN: Reviews and critiques welcomed!  
AN2: Added a short intro, confirming my obsessive-ness!


End file.
